Nightmare Sweet Nightmare
by Millenia-Terranova
Summary: Tenten tiene la vivencia más inimaginable de su vida con Neji. OneShot poético contado por la propia protagonista n-n Reviews please T-T


_Este es un One-Shot de NejiTen; está por ahora en formato poéstico, pero las circunstancias me habían obligado a volverlo un fic narrativo del que estoy dando continuación. Pronto pondré ((Cómo otro fic)) la parte narrativa, Ojalá disfruten este n-n. Y de nuevo repito que Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes es mío; todos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei_

* * *

**Nightmare Sweet Nightmare**

**By: Kenta S. Shishido**

Desperté muy cansada aquel día  
Por el entrenamiento del día anterior  
Con aquel joven de mirada fría  
Llamado Neji, el del sello portador.

Cómo ya era rutinario en mi vida  
Fui al campo de entrenamiento  
Y en el camino de ida  
Sentí pasar un fuerte viento.

Era mi compañero Rock Lee  
Y me dijo que me buscaba  
Que tenía algo que decirme  
Que de algo muy importante se trataba.

"Será después de entrenar"  
Le dije sonriendo a mi amigo  
"Neji me espera hoy  
Así que no me puedo quedar mucho contigo"

Lo vi bajar la mirada  
Y apretar los puños de repente  
"¿Recuerdas su misión encomendada  
En la que debía cruzar aquel puente?"

Lee estaba muy triste  
Y noté que algo lo inquietaba  
"Esa misión que mencionaste…  
Hoy me dijo que la acababa"

Guardó largo silencio  
Y cerró lentamente los ojos  
"Neji es un genio con los puños"  
Le dije con leve sonrojo.

"Es que no volverá"  
Me dijo mirándome de frente.  
"¡Eso no puede ser!"  
Grité irritablemente.

"Era una misión peligrosa"  
"Pero él es fuerte", respondí.  
"No sé cómo tomes las cosas"  
"Sólo di lo que debas", le pedí.

"No tengo corazón para decírtelo  
Pero no tengo otra opción.  
Sería muy ridículo  
No explicarte la situación".

Sonreí ligeramente  
"Lee, nunca cambiarás"  
Él me miró tristemente  
"Escúchame, no pido nada más".

"Una flor se ha marchitado"  
Me dijo con sus clásicas expresiones.  
"A Neji Hyuga han matado,  
De ninjas, mil montones.

Sentí una daga en el pecho,  
No lo podía creer.  
"¡¿Quién diablos lo ha hecho?"  
Grité sin las lágrimas contener.

"De su mismo clan sin duda,  
Han conspirado contra él  
Y a aquella ninja casi muda,  
La han asesinado la tarde de ayer".

"¡¿También metieron a Hinata?  
Le pregunté mientras lloraba.  
"Fue obra del souke…  
Creo que del jefe se trataba".

No me podía contener  
De ira y rabia casi estallaba,  
Y enserio me costaba creer  
Que Neji conmigo ya no estaba.

"Él lo predijo,  
El destino le ha advertido"  
"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"  
"¿Ayer no lo notaste medio ido?"

Recordé su suave sonrisa  
Mientas de mí se despedía  
"Adiós Tenten,  
Nos vemos al otro día".

Me sentí caer al suelo,  
Era raro que Neji sonriera.  
Lee intentaba darme consuelo  
"Era cómo si él ya lo supiera".

Entonces cerré los ojos  
Mientras el de verde me contaba  
"Me dio un mensaje para ti,  
Si de su misión no regresaba"

"Dijo que te amaba  
Y que nunca te olvidaría…  
Y si es que regresaba  
A ti personalmente te lo diría".

Estallé en llanto  
"Lee...yo siento lo mismo por él"  
"Siento que te hiriera tanto…  
Estuve mal en hacértelo saber".

El as del taijutsu se lamentaba  
Y golpeaba con sus puños el suelo,  
Mientras maldecía e insultaba  
Al clan que estaba de doble duelo.

Entonces vi pasar  
Un cortejo fúnebre,  
Eran dos cajones blancos  
Y gente de aire lúgubre.

Dos fotos se apreciaban,  
Mi compañero se sorprendió muchísimo  
De los primos Hyuga se trataba  
Que murieron sin visible daño físico.

"¡Devuélvanme a Hinata!"  
Se oyó que gritaron en el lugar,  
Era un rubio de ojos azules,  
Cansado de tanto llorar.

"Ella no tuvo la culpa  
De ser de un clan tan despreciable,  
Era tan linda y justa…  
Y conmigo era muy amable".

Naruto y yo llorábamos,  
Lee ya no soportaba.  
El rubio y yo habíamos perdido  
A las personas que más nos amaban.

"Si tan sólo le hubiera correspondido…  
¡¿Por qué he sido tan idiota?"  
Dijo llorando el rubio herido  
De la aldea de Konoha.

Sentí en mi pecho un dolor,  
Y al instante mi boca sangraba,  
Detecté un repugnante olor  
De sangre que se derramaba.

Un juuken en el corazón,  
Para dos shinobis heridos,  
Fue un regalo de compasión  
Del jefe del clan dolido.

Desperté entonces con violencia,  
Mi cara estaba llena de sudor.  
Al recuperar la conciencia,  
Me toqué el corazón sin sentir ese dolor.

Salí a caminar  
Y todo era cómo siempre  
De mi casa me empecé a alejar  
Con una extraña sensación en el vientre.

Lo vi allí sentado  
Mirándome fríamente  
Nada le había pasado  
Y empecé a llorar de repente.

"¿Qué sucedió hoy?"  
Preguntó muy disgustado.  
"Debiste venir hace una hora  
¿Por qué rayos te has retrasado?"

"Perdona…cuánto lo siento"  
Le dije aún llorando.  
"Sabes que nunca miento…  
Lo que pasa es que he estado soñando"

Miró mis ojos irritados  
Y se puso en pose de pelea  
"Debemos estar entrenados,  
No llores por cosas que no valen la pena".

Después, terminamos de entrenar  
Y nos sentamos en el campamento  
"¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?"  
Me dijo mirando al firmamento.

Yo respiré profundo  
Y empecé a contarle la historia  
De lo que sucedió en ese mundo,  
Dónde todos honraban su memoria.

"Un sueño es sólo eso,  
No te debes preocupar  
Pues el dolor termina  
Cuando abres los ojos al despertar".

"Fue una pesadilla muy real"  
Le dije volteando a ver  
"Y ese juuken me causó un dolor tal,  
Que la vista empecé a perder".

"Olvídalo que nada es verdad,  
No te fijes en tonterías,  
Lo real es lo real"  
Me dijo el Hyuga de mirada fría.

"Y las pesadillas no son reales"  
Agregó el del byakugan dueño  
"La forma de afrontar nuestros males  
Se halla en ese tipo de sueños".

Bajé el rostro tristemente  
"No tengo oportunidad,  
Es un genio de brillante mente,  
Y ese sentimiento no puede ser verdad".

Continué mis reflexiones  
Con una melancólica sonrisa,  
Pero sentí raras vibraciones  
Cuando en mi rostro sopló una cálida brisa.

"Sigamos entrenando"  
Dijo Neji muy cerca de mí,  
Nuestros labios estaban casi rozando  
Y mi rostro se volvió carmesí.

"¿Cómo nos acercamos tanto?"  
Fue lo primero que a la mente me vino  
Con una cara llena de espanto  
Frente al chico de ojos albinos.

Lo miré muy sonrojada,  
Él no parecía estar allí  
Cuando me encontré con su mirada  
Y me dio la impresión de verlo sonreír.

"¿Qué sucede?"  
Le pregunté sin alejarme  
"Vamos, apúrate"  
Me dijo empezando a dejarme.

Volví a caer en mis pensamientos  
Con la misma risa melancólica  
"Neji no me quiere y punto…  
Pero creo que me estoy volviendo psicótica".

"Jamás seré para un genio  
Y…eso es muy probable…  
Ya que ellos no pueden tener  
Ningún punto vulnerable".

"O quizás sea el destino,  
Cómo él siempre afirma,  
Lo que no nos deje cruzar caminos  
A la vuelta de la esquina".

Estaba muy pensativa  
Y había empezado a filosofar.  
"Ahora estoy decidida,  
Creo que de él me debo olvidar".

Por casualidades de la vida,  
El rubio Naruto por ahí andaba  
Y con cara decidida  
La pequeña Hinata lo acompañaba.

Me alegré súbitamente  
Al ver viva a mi compañera  
Y por que parece que el rubio siente  
Lo mismo por la de su clan heredera.

Por otro extremo venían,  
Sasuke y la pelirosa  
Que por ratos ocultaban  
Lo obvio de sus cosas.

Iban conversando  
De arduo entrenamiento  
E iban afianzando  
Sus fuertes sentimientos.

De vista habían legado  
El kazekage y sus hermanos,  
Y aquel chico pelirrojo  
Mostraba más sus sentimientos humanos.

Con una escolta de chicas  
Caminaba algo incomodado,  
Y la situación en la que estaba  
Lo ponía muy, muy sonrojado.

Shikamaru el aburrido  
Por ahí se aproximaba  
Buscando el rastro perdido  
De Temari, su rubia amada.

Cuando los dos se encontraron  
Se expresaron alegría  
Sorprendió ver cómo cambiaron  
Sus típicas caras de ironía.

Yo sufría en silencio  
Viendo a las parejas amarse  
Pero valía la pena  
Siquiera un poco ilusionarse.

Neji se puso de pie  
Y me dio la mano para ayudarme  
"¿Será que él desea…  
Que nada malo llegue a pasarme?"

Vi sonreír al rubio,  
Sonrojarse al pelirrojo  
Seduciendo al de coleta  
Y al pelinegro cumpliendo antojos.

"¿Algún día lo veré  
En similar estado?  
Eso lo sabré…  
Si está de mí enamorado."

Tomó, luego un arma  
Y me dio estas indicaciones:  
"Llegó el entrenamiento que esperabas,  
En igualdad de condiciones"

"¿Crees que no llego a tu altura?"  
Le dije al Hyuga marcado  
"No seas cabeza dura,  
Es fácil saber el resultado".

Saqué sin perder el tiempo  
Mis fieles pergaminos  
"Pelea sin miramientos,  
Esta vez será en serio contigo"

Él empezó a burlarse  
"Vaya…¿Qué tenemos aquí?"  
Y poco a poco empezó a acercarse  
"Tenten, ¿Por qué rayos me miras así?"

Lancé un shuriken  
Y fue desviada  
Por una arma de él,  
Para a mí ser regresada.

Formé una espiral  
Mientras el arma se me unía  
"La historia es real…  
Mis armas son fieles todavía"

"Es estúpido de tu parte  
Creer que un arma tiene mente,  
Y deja de descuidarte,  
¡Mira bien hacia el frente!"

Una kunai voladora  
Amenazaba parar mi ataque,  
Pero yo, la de las armas portadora  
No dejaría a mi aliada rebelarse.

"Pelea sin contenerte,  
Te dije que no estaba jugando…  
¡Dragones gemelos Ascendentes!"  
Grité, mi poder demostrando.

A una gran velocidad,  
Mis compañeras atacaban.  
Pero con mucha facilidad,  
El Hyuga las esquivaba.

"¿Esa es toda tu fuerza?,  
Creí que me divertiría más"  
Dijo con rudeza, Neji  
Sin ver las kunais que venían por detrás.

Rozaron tres armas  
En el cuerpo de mi oponente  
Y me dejó desconcertada  
Verlo algo sonriente.

"Bien, tú lo pediste  
Jugaré en serio.  
¿Esto es lo que pediste?"  
Me dijo tomando vuelo.

"¡Hakke kuusho!"  
Fue su ataque de largo alcance  
Parando en seco  
Las armas sobrantes.

Sentí un fuerte mareo  
Y al suelo había caído.  
"¡Rayos! No puede ser…  
¡De nuevo me ha vencido!"

"Te lo dije más de una vez,  
No tienes oportunidad;  
Fue una grave estupidez  
Querer pelear de verdad".

Mi orgullo había caído,  
Pisoteado a mi lado.  
Humillada de nuevo había sido  
Por el ninja de ojos plateados.

Me puse de pie cómo pude  
Fijando en sus ojos mi vista  
"Terminó el entrenamiento  
Maldito egocentrista".

Me retiré muy despacio  
Ante mis amigos asombrados,  
Yendo paso a paso,  
Me pareció ir subiendo un acantilado.

Por la maldita debilidad  
No pude ir muy lejos  
Y caí en la hostilidad  
De un río claro como espejo.

Estaba sola ahí  
Y debía defenderme  
"Nunca me había dejado así…  
¿Acaso quería complacerme?"

"No lo sé muy bien  
Esa pelea fue un capricho mío…  
¡No te ama Tenten!  
¡Deja de caer en desvaríos!"

Luché contra la corriente  
Nadando lo mejor que podía  
"Mi cuerpo casi no se siente…  
¡No puedo morir todavía!"

Chakra ya no me quedaba  
Por tan enserio pelear.  
Así que quedó descartada  
La opción de por el agua caminar.

Nadie me iba a ayudar  
"Creo que a nadie le importo…  
Será mejor que me resigne  
A morir muy pronto".

Un viento vino a mí  
Cuando iba a caer por la cascada,  
Borrosamente vi a Lee,  
Quién por enésima vez me salvaba.

"Lee…muchas…gracias…"  
Fue lo único que había expresado  
Antes de caer en la desgracia  
Del desmayo por agua haber tragado.

Al despertarme  
Vi que alguien me resucitaba,  
Para mi sorpresa era Neji  
Lo que hizo que me sonrojara.

Empecé a toser  
Y él se alejó lentamente,  
Más roja me empecé a poner  
Cuando me miró de frente.

"Siento no haber sido  
Quién tú imaginabas"  
Me dijo medio ido  
Mientras a sentarme me ayudaba.

"¿Fuiste tú quién me salvó?  
Gracias por hacerlo;  
Ahora me toca a mí  
De alguna forma devolverlo".

Miré sus tres heridas  
Y las marcas de su camisa  
"Necesitas ser atendido  
Muy, muy deprisa".

Él pareció entenderme  
Y se quitó la prenda  
"Deja que revise  
Si tengo por aquí una venda".

Por suerte no estaban mojadas  
Pues andaban en una bolsa  
"Espero que no estén infectadas…  
Odio ver las heridas con costras".

Se dejó atender en silencio,  
No notó mi rostro carmesí  
Y después de un momento  
Sus tres heridas atendí.

"Listo, ya está…  
Ahora estamos a mano.  
¡Vamos! Di algo…  
No pareces ser humano".

Sonreí por lo que había dicho  
Parecía que nos habíamos reconciliado,  
Y aunque no me amara  
Me encantaba estar a su lado.

La camisa se volvió a poner  
Cubriendo su atlética figura  
"Gracias…Tenten…  
No quise tratarte cómo basura…"

"Pero no retiro mis palabras,  
Eres una testaruda.  
Por poco y te ahogabas  
Si no venía en tu ayuda".

"Yo tampoco me retracto  
De que eres muy orgulloso;  
No eres responsable de tus actos  
Y te crees el muy maravilloso".

Se acercó más  
Y seguimos en la discusión  
"¿Ves lo mal que estás  
Sin haber hecho ninguna misión?

Me acerqué para no dejarme  
"Eso no es de tu incumbencia,  
No te pedí salvarme…  
No te hubieras tomado la molestia".

Hubo otro acercamiento  
Entre nosotros dos  
"¿Sabes lo mal que en ese momento  
Pedía auxilio tu voz?".

Entonces lo miré desafiante  
Mientras más cerca de él estaba.  
"Cierra lo boca, tonto pedante  
Hubiera sido mejor que Lee me salvara".

"Lee…Lee…Lee…  
¡Cansas! ¡¿lo sabías?  
¡¿Acaso te gusta él?"  
Gritó el de mirada fría.

"¡¿Y qué si me gustara,  
Tienes algún problema?"  
"¡Te estás volviendo muy rara!"  
"No me cambies el tema…"

"Entonces hecho…  
¿Quieres que te responda?  
Muy bien, acepto el reto…  
No me importa que cara pongas".

Me tomó de los brazos  
Y me arrinconó a un árbol,  
Pocos fueron los pasos  
Hasta quedarlo mirando.

"Ésta es mi respuesta"  
Me dijo viéndome a los ojos  
"Créeme que me cuesta  
Cumplir tus caprichos y antojos".

Se fue acercando a mis labios  
Muy lentamente  
Y no me dejó hablar,  
Por que me besó súbitamente.

Mi corazón palpitaba  
A velocidad impresionante  
Mientras Neji continuaba  
Con su beso predominante.

Sentí un sabor dulce  
En los labios del castaño  
En ese momento era tan sincero  
Que deseaba que durara un año.

Se separó muy despacio  
Pero no del todo  
Por que el espacio entre nosotros dos  
Era aún muy corto.

Con un fuerte impulso, fui yo  
Quién tomó esta vez la iniciativa  
Mientras el shinobi de blanca tez  
Triunfalmente sonreía.

Oímos algunos ruidos,  
Que venían de los arbustos  
Al mismo tiempo lanzamos dos cuchillos  
Mirando ahí con disgusto.

"Ajá…con que así era"  
Dijo el ojiazul de cabello dorado.  
"Valió la pena la espera"  
Añadió Shikamaru que estaba a su lado.

"Te luciste Hyuga"  
Continuó el pelinegro  
"Pero hubiéramos sido de ayuda"  
Replicó la ninja médico.

Ambos miramos a todos  
Con cara de asesinos  
"¡Están más que muertos!"  
Gritamos mientras corríamos a perseguirlos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este OneShot poético creado por una joven en sus ratos de inspiración n-n disfútenlo tanto cómo yo lo disfruté haciendo; espero reviews T-T grax por haberlo leído n-n.

NOTAS 2010: Yeah! editando mi nick...pareciera como ke este fic lo he escrito hace siglos de siglos...me sigue gustando al leerlo ^^ espero ke a ustedes también n-n~


End file.
